Fifty Shades Of Pink
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: This fic is just missing parts, from Not So Ordinary Year, taking place, during those three weeks, when Hetty was repeatedly coming back into Headmistresses office...just for those smutty dolls, who likes Dolores as me ;-) Warning : Violence, and Dolores Umbridge :D


_A.N.: Alright dear dolls, at the beginning once again. Warning, of Dolores Umbridge and the smuttines I am about to present to you. I just can't deny her curves as I once said, and this is somehow just like her behavior I can imagine, when you look behind the curtain of her intimate life ;-) don't blame me, and just read or if you don't like her, leave, I have many better fics to read those who don't like her :-) I love you so much, and enjoy :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Headmistresses Office

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, DADA professor, and now new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in her new _headmistresses_ office, in her new chair by a new table, doing the _very old_ papers from Ministry.

Her first night, she might spend in headmaster's office, she already changed the bed sheets to her favorite shade of pink, and instead of portraits of formal Headmasters, were plates full of whiskering or purring kittens hanging all over the walls, making the room brighter, and bit more pink to Dolores' sake.

Her dresses filled the wardrobes, and her papers and scripts her office table.

Reaching slowly for her cup of tea, as she finished last paper, and put it into pile, ready to sent to Minister himself, she stirred up the sugar in it before taking a sip, slowly putting her toes with her high heels on top of the desk, that the lower hem of her dress hang down exposing a bit of her _underwear_.

For a brief moment she closed her eyes, savoring that feel, of sudden power, being interrupted by sharp sound, her eyes forcing open again, she spotted the fading green light from fireplace.

Wanting to put her legs down, but when she saw Fudge, her grin get only wider.

,,Ohh-Dolores !'' he sighed, looking at her with dreamily smile, standing few stairs beneath her level, looking at her content form.

She slowly sipped her tea again, and then put her cup back on the saucer, leaning more into her chair.

,,Nice to see you Cornelius. What brings you back tonight ?'' she said sweetly, looking down at him, as he was slowly bending down to see under the table, but then immediately narrowing again.

,,Intuition, that you will be moved in headmaster's office, and as I can see, I haven't been wrong,'' taking off his hat, and slowly clutching it in his fists.

,,And _the purpose_ , of your visit ?'' she giggled, knowing the answer crystal clear.

,,That half year without you, and our secret meetings in the Ministry, Dolores…Dollie…I missed you,'' he fell to his knees, now fully looking beneath the table to see her exposed lower zone, and her lacy pink panties, since the hem of her dress was still loosely hanging down.

At his last words Dolores laughed aloud, tangling her fingers together and putting them into her lap.

,,Home it's still _worthless_ , isn't it ?'' she giggled, with her sugary voice, looking at kneeling Fudge.

,,You don't know how much !'' he nodded, starting to crawl forward on stairs to her table ,,…Last time I touched Cynthia, she nearly yelled at me, why am I trying at all,'' Cornelius crawled beneath the table, reaching for Dolores' exposed pussy covered with pink lace, but at that moment she stood up swiftly, teasing him.

,, _Come on Dollie…_ '' echoed from beneath the table, Dolores grinned, walking around it, and dealt to Cornelius' ass a nice blow with her palm, that he jumped up, hitting the table with his head and shouting in pain afterwards.

,,But you know what you said…outside of your or mine office _I am_ the Mistress,'' she smiled, biting her lip and crossing her hands on her ample chest, looking at his exposed ass.

Crawling backwards, he looked up at her ,,Don't tease, Pussy…Kitten…come on, be a good girl,'' he swiftly sneaked his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her stomach, covered with fluffy pink fabric of her dress.

She gave him a giggle, petting his hair ,,And what for it ?''

,,All the following evenings you're Mistress, please,'' he looked up, his vision shaded by the ampleness of her bosom.

,,How can you assure me, that you will come again ?'' she giggled again when he squeezed her hips.

,,You have _my word_ Dolores,'' he nodded, burying his face lower from her stomach, making her gasp.

,,A-alright, just for tonight,'' she nodded with closed eyes and parted lips.

At that moment he raised her up while standing up, making her squeak in thrill, when he sat to the headmaster's chair, and put her back on her own feet.

,,And now bend over daddy's knee,'' he smiled, but she reached for her cup on the table to take another sip, as she was eyeing him.

,,And why should I ? I haven't done anything bad, Fudgemuffin,'' she smiled, drinking her tea, and putting it back behind her.

,,Really ? You've been neglecting me all half year long, since you are here, not stopping by any weekend even to any _quickie_ , and before a while you were teasing me, with your exposed-'' he haven't finished his sentence being interrupted by growl of one little kitten on the china plate.

It hissed right afterwards as an warning, standing in dangerous position, if Dolores haven't cooed slowly ,,Shh-darling, it's alright,'' smiling at the plate, she turned back to Fudge in the chair, who was looking at her slightly flustered.

,,Don't worry dear, she's new, I got her from that caretaker who's still prancing around me. You would not guess at the first sight, how nice he seems to be, and sometimes very cultivated too,'' Dolores smiled at Cornelius, who crossed his hands on his chest.

,,And now even giving me signs, that you might stray from me with some caretaker ? That's a lot Dollie…''

,,I haven't said I had _something_ with him !'' Dolores nearly squealed offended.

,,But it looked like that, and that is enough,'' Cornelius stretched out his arms wide for her, showing her to sit to his lap.

Smiling as she sat on his lap, that her knees were aiming to the wall where the upset kitten was, throwing her arms around his neck, and gently brushing her nose to his.

,,Have I told you, that I started using Blood-quills on students ?'' Dolores grinned, with half closed eyes.

Cornelius took her chin, and raised it up a bit, to better see in her blue eyes, sighing ,,What shall I do with you…you look so cute when you're violent, Pussy.''

,,I know,'' Dolores gave him a giggle, sweet as it can be, before he'd kissed her.

,,But we have certain rules, and we promised to follow them, haven't we ?'' he smiled at her, when he broke the kiss, and Umbridge just nodded. ,,So bend over my lap, Kitten.''

Doing as she was told, she stood up, rolling up her lower hem, of her fluffy pink dress, and slowly bending her body over his lap.

He grinned at her nice exposed ass, his hand tugging down the pink lace and then gently petting her bottom, making her sigh contentedly.

First slap landed on her cheeks, making her body rock forward, Dolores bit her lip in that nearly forgotten sensation, when Cornelius hummed his approval of his excitement.

,,Oh how I missed this Dollie…count till five,'' he ordered, and Dolores nodded.

,,One,'' she breathed, yearning another blow over her ass, this time a bit higher, and stronger. ,,Two.''

Another slap in the middle of her buttocks, sending shiver run down her spine at that warm feel on her backside ,,Three…'' her hands slowly fisting fabric of his pant-leg.

One more strike, this time making her gasp, as she felt the pain ripping through her, her nails slowly digging into his thigh ,,Four.''

The last one wasn't on her ass, which made her squeal aloud from surprise, as she got one nice and sharp right onto her pussy ,,Fi-five…'' she gulped, biting her lip afterwards.

,,Good,'' he grinned even wider, rubbing her lower lips with his fingers, letting her gasp fitfully. ,,You're so silky, tell me…you've been expecting me, or are you keeping yourself for _somebody_ else than me ?'' he teased, brushing his middle finger in between, feeling her slowly collecting wetness on his fingertips.

,,Are you jealous ?'' she grinned, gasping right afterwards, when he spanked her once again.

,,I am the one asking here…well ?'' he squeezed fistful her ass cheek, making her giggle naughtily.

,,I hate being _bushy,_ that's all…'' she leaned down, biting at his clothed thigh, making him groan through closed lips.

,,Don't tease, or you will get more,'' he slapped her thigh, she gasping sharply, before biting him again. ,,What I said ?''

,,What, you don't like it Fudgemuffin ?'' she grinned biting his thigh once more, sliding off his lap, to avoid another blow.

,,Wrinklepuss wants to tease, really ?'' he looked down at her, how she start petting his inner thighs, aiming to his lap again. She nodded eagerly, reaching his zipper and undoing it with her bit stubby fingers, to get under his pants.

,,Wrinklepuss wants _milk_ ,'' she peeked up at him, licking her upper lip, her hand cupping him through his underwear.

,,Then beg your Master for it,'' Fudge looked firmly at her, but she could recognize, he was in trance of her palm, gently groping his arousal. But she loved his games, and she willingly succumbed to them every time.

No wonder, he was craving for her. He haven't got _proper_ sex at home probably for more than three years, and it wasn't surprising, he started his affair with her, and what more, his wife never was for such _games_ as submission was, as Cornelius told to Dolores, so she was glad, she could play with him, and be time after time his personal _toy_.

,,Please…''

,,Please, for what ?'' he breathed, swallowing thickly.

Dolores smiled sweetly, nuzzling her face to his inner thigh ,,Please, I want _your milk_ …Master.''

,,That's how Fudge likes it,'' he grinned, letting her have her way, getting him out of his underpants, and slowly wrapping her tongue around him.

It didn't take long, to have him sitting in headmaster's chair, panting and growling each time Dolores bobbed her head down on him, closing her thin lips around him, and sucking him off, until he could lose his breath.

Purring around his member every time, she had him wholly in her mouth, licking up and down on him, or sucking on his balls, using the light pressure of her teeth here and there. Flicking her tongue over his tip over and over, when she heard him moan, she smiled, knowing he was close, and sucking off every droplet of his leaking tip.

,,Set your pretty pink tongue,'' he panted harshly, reaching for her head.

She smiled, knowing he would _not dare_ to destroy another of her splendid pink dressesafter she bitched him out last time he did it-submission , not submission-she was pissed off, because sperm is getting off the clothes badly, even by using a spell, to remove it.

Opening her mouth, she rubbed him up and down, waiting for the sweet substance to fill her mouth, as with his loud growl of satisfaction, he released his seed on her set, pink tongue, and far more deeper to her mouth, leaking out.

,,M-mmm,'' her moans were mingling with purrs of kittens on the wall.

After she licked away the rest of her _milk_ , licking her lips and blinking up at him, Cornelius smiled, caressing her cheek with lustful eyes.

,,You pleased your Master, a lot Wrinklepuss,'' Fudge praised softly as Dolores bit her lip ,,you deserve a treat. Come bend over my lap-''

,,-Again ?'' she moaned with sad face, her corners turning down.

,,No-no, this time it will be better, I promise Pussy,'' he praised even more, when she nuzzled to his inner thigh, with that sad, and partly irritated expression. ,,Come,'' reaching for her hands, he helped her up, and to bend over his knee, and Dolores smiled right after she felt his fingers trailing over her silk pussy.

Gasping, when two of _his_ stubby fingers started making their way inside her wet cherry ,,Do-Don't you love…sss-some better place, fo-oh-for _this_ ?'' her fingers dug into his pant leg once again, as his fingers were easily, due her wetness, sliding deeper within her.

,,You want to _advice_ your Master ?'' he gave her sharp slap on her still-reddened-skin of her smooth buttock, while his fingers moved out, and in again.

,,No-not in the least M-Master,'' she bite her lower lip, her eyes rolling up to ceiling, as his fingers slide back, deep inside her.

,,Good, you will take, what I'm offering, and you will thank me for it,'' Fudge said with slight warning in his voice, when he rammed his fingers roughly out and back in Umbridge's silken heat, forcing her to moan from received pleasure.

,,Yes, Master,'' biting back another loud squeak, when he start roughly stroking inside her, adding at the pressure of his fingertips on her inner walls, making her lost in such pleasure.

,,Who is my Pussy ?'' he demanded, with lecherous tone, his other hand circling her red sore ass cheeks.

,,Ah-m- _me_ , Master,'' Dolores could barely hold her head upright, as her body was rocking, bend over his lap, in rhythm of his strokes, of his deliciously _thick_ , rough fingers.

,,Who is your Fudgemuffin ?'' he grinned slyly, knowing, how drown-in-pleasure she felt, and that she hardly could answer him.

,,Y…y-You ah-m-Master,'' she bite into her lip way stronger, that she felt a trickle of blood capturing on the tip of her tongue, when he was still powerfully thumping his two, soaking wet fingers, in and out and in and out and in-

,,And do you want me to let you cum, pet ? Do you ?'' Cornelius teasing, knowing she's hovering over the edge, knowing, she's not able to answer anymore, yet he loved to tease her, and he forced her to.

Nodding vaguely ,,Y-hhh, pl-mhhh-pl-sss –ohh-o-o !'' her head lolling down, her chin touching his outer thigh, and her own fingers twitching, grasping the fabric of his trousers.

,,What did you say ?'' he taunted with wickedness in his voice and his smile, when he fastened his pace of his fingers, now completely uncontrollably thrusting them within her, making her squeal to his thigh, her mouth open, her teeth around his flesh, making fabric slightly wet.

Taking all rest of her strength , with squeezed eyes, she swiftly narrowed her head, to force out a nod and loud ,, _PLEASE !_ ''

He yet wanted to force her to proper sentence by saying 'Please what ?' but it was too late, when his lips parted to question. She squealed and shuddered frantically, her all body shivered as her muscles tightened around his two fingers, and her head fell with loud groan down to his thigh again.

Her thighs trembling, hanging down, the tips of her high-heels touching lightly the floor, her breath unsteady, and her fingers twitching in grip on his trousers.

,,Th-…thank you Ma-Master,'' she let out, gulping down her arousal, and clearing her throat, that she could talk. Trying to slow down her breath, and her raised pulse.

,,Good- _very_ good girl,'' Cornelius nodded approvingly, smiling joyfully and gently stroking up and down her buttocks, whipping away the little of her juices, that was captured on his fingers.

,,Alright, stand up,'' Fudge helped her, when she nodded trying to stand up. He sat her on his lap, with her still trembling legs.

,,I made the best decision, to making you Headmistress in Hogwarts,'' he chuckled, making her smile, as he hugged her. ,,How are you enjoying the post after all, your first day ? Well, first day starting only tomorrow-''

,,Right. I exactly know, what shall I do, with that bunch of little nasty brats,'' she nodded, still trying to swallow down her flush.

,,I can see your opinion about children still haven't changed,'' Fudge now nearly laughed.

,, _Never !_ I hate them. But there is… _one thing_ , which troubles me more,'' Dolores sighed deeply.

,,And shall I help you ?'' Cornelius smiled, offering his helping hand.

,,Well-not at all. But…one professor hurt my feelings, and I can't get her out of my mind, I WANT…I want-'' Dolores was slowly bursting out, her fists clutching tight, unless she calmed down again ,,-I want to dismiss her, but…I would miss her. But she needs to suffer !''

Cornelius nodded, thoroughly thinking ,,Then, don't dismiss her, spare her, and make her listen to you. Punish her.''

,,You think ?'' Umbridge glanced up at him, with such a blink of hope in her eyes.

,,Sure…if she really hurt my Dollie, she deserves to be punished, and who else would have done it better than yourself ?'' Fudge raised her chin by his fingertips, smiling at her.

,,You're genius !'' she giggled, hugging him and grinning wide at his idea.

,,I'm quite sure, you can think of something really appropriate for her-''

,,-Oohhh be sure I can Fudgemuffin,'' Dolores bite her lip softly, nodding, her plan already forming in her head.

,,I think…it's enough for one evening,'' he petted up her exposed bare thigh, as she looked slightly exhausted, but let out sad moan, throwing her arms wide around his neck, kissing him. ,,But be sure…to await me tomorrow-and then-'' he smiled at her, looking in her eyes ,,-it's all under _your reign_.''

Dolores eagerly nodded, letting him stand up and manage himself in his pants, and pick up his hat. When he was about to leave, she yet caught his hand ,,I've prepared your scripts.'' And handed him the pile of papers.

Fudge smiled praising ,,What would I do, if I haven't got such Kitten, as you Dollie ?'' stroking her yet-flushed cheek.

She sat in her Headmistresses chair, as she watched him walk down those few stairs, and before he disappeared in fireplace he yet smiled ,,Don't forget, tomorrow the same time, it's all under _your reign,_ Dollie.'' And he transported with Floo site away.

Dolores nodded devilishly whispering for herself ,,Oh yes, bet your ass, that it will _all_ be under _Dollie's reign_.''


End file.
